battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuko Souma (Manga)
For the novel, please go to Mitsuko Souma (Novel). For the film, please go to Mitsuko Souma (Film) Backstory When Mitsuko was young, her real father who truly cared about Mitsuko, divorced her mother (it's implied that the government chased his father, and he divorced his wife to protect Mitsuko). The Magical Emily Ring he gave her is always with her. Before her father left, he told a tearful Mitsuko that she would always be "Daddy's girl", a phrase that Mitsuko has a habit of repeating, if not out loud, then to herself, usually when she is seducing others. Mitsuko, who missed her father, then lived with her mother fairly happily until she was 9 years old. At that point, her mother met a man who would be Mitsuko's stepfather. On their first meeting, he gave a cloth doll to Mitsuko; this was the only time he ever showed her kindness. The man violently abused Mitsuko's mother, and after brutalizing her he turned to Mitsuko and subjected her to horrible physical and sexual abuse that would leave Mitsuko physically and emotionally damaged for life and also give her the delusion that "touching makes it better". Mitsuko later organized his murder with a man she met in an alley way and had an affair with; he stabbed Mitsuko's stepfather to death and also at the same time kills her mother. While he committed the murders, Mitsuko stood outside and called the police, leading to the man's arrest. Following this, it is unknown where she went to live. Whilst on the streets, she would be seducing men and having sex with them before hurting them. One such example is when Mitsuko sets her sights on a rich, famous boxer (who is also known for being incredibly mean and arrogant). After one of the boxer's matches, Mitsuko sneaks backstage and seduces him. During their one night stand, Mitsuko slipped the boxer a powerful hallucinogen, and while he was in a drugged stupor, she robbed him and made her getaway. The next day, the boxer attempted to find Mitsuko in order to "beat her face in" and take his money back. While he was driving, Mitsuko called him, sending him a naked picture of herself with the words "Where you been, big man? How much you got to lose if I decide the cops should know? I'm only 15!" This triggers further hallucinations from the drug that Mitsuko gave him the previous night, and he ended up driving off a cliff, killing himself. Satisfied with her work, Mitsuko then takes her "earnings" and went on a shopping spree with her gang. At school,Mitsuko is considered the most beautiful girl in her class but she also (deservedly) carries a bad reputation. Mitsuko has no real friends and is hated and feared by most of her fellow classmates. Mitsuko's crimes earned her the nickname "Hardcore" Souma in the English-language manga. Since she's been using her sexuality to get what she wants for most of her life, Mitsuko's idea of sex has been warped to the point that she believes it's the answer to all problems. Friends and Enemies Mitsuko doesn't have any real friends, she does lead a gang which includes Hirono Shimizu and Yoshimi Yahagi. The three of them regularly engage in activities such as prostitution, mugging and larceny. The gang's victims are almost always older men, whom the girls seduce before taking advantage of them. After Mitsuko allowed two men to take Yoshimi's virginity, their relationship was strained. The majority of the girls in her class fear her, and the guys in the class such as Shinji Mimura and Tadakatsu Hatagami realize how beautiful she is but chose not to do anything with her due to how she is known to act. The only person who was willing to give her a chance was Yuichiro Takiguchi however he is too shy to talk to her. In the Program The First Victims Mitsuko decides very early on that she is going to play the game and begins killing her classmates, determined to win the Program. She heads toward the residential area and enters a house where she sees the crushed phone on the floor and looks under the table and sees Megumi Eto. Mitsuko approaches Megumi, and tells Megumi that she is scared too, and wants to team up with her. Megumi is relieved, and hugs Mitsuko, telling her how sorry she was for thinking about killing her and that they will be friends. As they embrace, Mitsuko slits Megumi's throat with her kama sickle; Mitsuko had been acting the whole time, and had always intended to kill Megumi. She next comes across Yoji Kuramoto and Yoshimi Yahagi in an argument and when the two start to makeup, Mitsuko sneaks up and shoots Yoji in the cheek with the gun he tossed aside. Mitsuko says she was only doing it to protect her friend but Yoshimi is angry at Mitsuko for killing the only person who understood her, Mitsuko realizes that Yoshimi is no longer an ally and shots her in the eye and that she does understand what Yoshimi meant but it didn't mean that she cared. The next person she comes across is Takako Chigusa and shoots her from behind and leaves her to die. As she travels around the island, she tries to sneak up on Hiroki Sugimura but thanks to his GPS he sees her and knocks the gun out of her hand. Hiroki saw Takako before she died and learned who killed her and is ready to kill Mitsuko. At first Mitsuko tries to tell Hiroki that Takako went crazy after Kazushi Niida raped her and she only wanted to help her but Takako tried to kill her after killing Niida. She also says that she has been scared the whole time and is glad to run into Hiroki. Once she realizes that Hiroki isn't buying into her act and she reveals that she did kill Takako. She then tries to offer sex but once again Hiroki knows her tricks and Mitsuko then reveals her past to Hiroki who is caught off-guard by it and she slices his wrist Megumi's knife and escapes. Yuichiro As she travels, she sees Tadaktasu Hatgami peeing and tries to sneak up on him to kill him however she is spotted by Yuichiro Takiguchi before she can strike. Tadakatsu wants to kill Mitsuko as he doesn't trust her and sees the sickle in her hand but Yuichiro believes Mitsuko is just scared and is seeking protection. Mitsuko decides to play along with them to avoid death and allows them to check her for other weapons as well as tie her up until they can figure out what to do with her. Tadakatsu decides to take a nap but makes sure Yuichiro watches Mitsuko as he sleeps. Mitsuko and Yuichiro talk for a while where Yuichiro tells her that he believes that she isn't as bad as their classmates say she is since she seems to have a sad look in her eyes. Mitsuko is touched by his words but her mind is damaged to a point where she believes he is just trying to gain her trust. He later unties her hands so she can have a drink from his bottle of water and Mitsuko is still surprised that Yuichiro is showing so much kindness to her as she is not used to it. Tadakatsu soon wakes up and takes over. Mitsuko decides it's time to kill him while Yuichiro is sleeping and when she is alone with Tadakatsu, she seduces him and while he is making out with her she tries to get a razor blade taped to her collar and uses it to slice his neck however a cat alerts him and the cut is shallow and Mitsuko runs back to Yuichiro but not before throwing away the blade. Yuichiro wakes up to the gunfire and sees Mitsuko in her bra and panties and Tadakatsu with a cut on his neck. Both try to tell Yuichiro to listen to them. Mitsuko insists that Tadakatsu had forced her to take her clothes off and tried to rape her. Tadakatsu insists that Mitsuko had stripped and then tried to seduce him so he would drop his guard and then tried to kill him with a razor blade. Yuichiro asks for the gun as Tadakatsu so they can figure things out and as this is going on Mitsuko looks at her sickle. Tadakatsu notices her gazing at the sickle, realizing that she is going to grab it while he is not looking and stab him with it. Tadakatsu tells Yuichiro that he can't give him the gun and then fires at Mitsuko, knowing that she is beyond helping. Unfortunately for him, Yuichiro steps in front of Mitsuko and takes the bullet for her. Mitsuko is surprised that Yuichiro was willing to die for her. Taking advantage, she slashes Tadakatsu with her sickle and kills him. She then turns to Yuichiro, who is complaining that his bullet wound hurts. She callously responds that it is supposed to hurt and prepares to slay him as well. As she walks towards him to finish him off, he says to her "Please don't have sad eyes for me". He is crying but tries to smile to show her that he understands her and is fine with her decision. Mitsuko drops her sickle. Mitsuko starts crying, pleading with Yuichiro to stay with her. She crawls on top of him and starts saying that she knows how to make him all better. Of course, the only solution she can think of is sex. She unzips his pants and starts having sex with Yuichiro. Yuichiro is begging her to stop, saying that she is hurting him. As Mitsuko is having sex with the dying Yuichiro, she has a flashback. She is remembering how her stepfather would rape her and tell her that the longer his penis gets the more love he has for her. Noticing Yuichiro having an erection from her sexual touching, Mitsuko says that he must have a lot of love for her and that if he focuses on his love for her he can make it. As Yuichiro looks into Mitsuko's eyes, he realizes that she is not the same girl he had been talking to earlier that night. He sees that he is not being raped by Mitsuko but instead by the doll Mitsuko's stepfather gave her. Mitsuko, upon realizing that Yuichiro is dead, starts to cry and felt betrayed. From her point of view, he was supposed to stay alive and be with her. Once finished, Mitsuko says that if she gets pregnant will raise his child. She puts her clothes back on and leaves. Daddy's Girl Mitsuko continues her travel and finds herself in a deserted neighborhood. She stops in one of the buildings to clean herself using water bottles and then she starts to think of Yuichiro, she starts masturbating. Afterwards she then heads out again and as she is walking away, she spots Kazuo Kiriyama. She shoots him several times but thanks to a bullet proof vest hidden under his shirt, Kiriyama lives. He draws his machine gun, preparing to kill Mitsuko. She tries to use her sex appeal to convince him to let her goand offers him to kill the soldiers and the trio, escape together and become mickey and mallory . Due to the fact that he has no emotions, Kiriyama shoots her anyway. Mitsuko is in pain as Kiriyama strategically shoots her in non-fatal parts of her body. Mitsuko slowly starts to go insane and she starts calling for her father and saying that she is "Daddy's girl". Kazuo then shoots Mitsuko in the face as she dies clutching her Magical Emily ring. Notes and Trivia * Mitsuko was the first female and the third student overall to kill someone. She was also the last female to be murdered. * She is one of 2 girls to kill a boy in the program the other person being Chigusa. Appearances * The Worst Game in History * Best Friend * Shinji Mimura * Other Side of the Door * Trust (Flashback) * Mitsuko Souma * Problem Child (Flashback) * Acceptance * Forfeiture * Fallen Angel * Bond * Respect and Affection * Sixth Sense * Unfortunate * Liars * Soap Opera * Allure * Sorceress and the Bullet * Split Personalities * Traumatic Games * Toshinori Oda (Flashback) * Limits * Incubation * Reason * Closed Off Future * Natural Born Killers * Magic Tool * Where The Gun Points * Hope Category:Battle Royale manga characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Category:Main characters Category:Insane